Gran Torino
Sorahiko, also known by his hero name Gran Torino, is a retired pro hero, former homeroom teacher at U.A. High School, and mentor to Toshinori Yagi. Appearance: Gran Torino is an extremely short, elderly man that has short spiky hair and a beard. His hero costume consists of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds. In contrast with his now extremely short and rather shrivelled appearance, he was quite tall and handsome in his younger days, having at least rivalled All Might's hero form in height. Gran Torino kept a similar appearance over his life down to his short grey hair; currently, he also wears a smaller version of the costume he wore in his younger years Personality: Gran Torino is actually a very intelligent man with an incredibly broad perception. He was able to read Izuku's progress and personality just by watching him on TV and indirectly taught him the first step to mastering One For All with a simple parallel between Izuku and his favourite dessert (taiyaki). As a mentor, Gran Torino appears to be very hard on his students. Every time All Might speaks about or to Gran Torino, he starts freaking out and shakes profusely because of a memory of their brutal training. Gran Torino also never hesitates to yell, berate, and hit Izuku for his mistakes. Abilities and Powers: * Enhanced Strength: Gran Torino possesses great physical strength as he was able to knock out capable villains with quick blows. In his prime, he struck All Might so hard that the future symbol of peace vomited. * Immense Speed: Gran Torino is one of the fastest heroes in the world. All Might claims that Gran Torino can move faster than the eye can see. Gran Torino's speed is so great that he can knock someone out before they ever even see him. * Enhanced Durability: Gran Torino is quite durable as he was able to remain conscious despite taking a direct punch from All Might. * Keen Intellect: Gran Torino taught both All Might how to use One For All despite never possessing the Quirk himself. Quirk - Jet: * Jet: Gran Torino Jet attack Jet allows Gran Torino to shoot air from the propulsion opening on the soles of his feet. This gives Gran Torino incredible speed and the ability to fly. He can only use his breath to propel himself long distances. Furthermore, Gran Torino cannot propel himself too far into the sky.Category:Character History: Gran Torino never wanted to be a Pro Hero. However, as it was the only way to legally work towards a certain goal, he went ahead and got his license. At some point in the past, Gran Torino was part of the U.A. Staff, All Might's homeroom teacher, and a close friend of his predecessor Nana Shimura. With her, he mentored Toshinori Yagi, delivering brutal "practical training" in which he beat the young Toshinori mercilessly. During one training session with All Might, Gran Torino punched him so hard in his stomach that he vomited. Gran Torino admits having been rough on All Might, accidentally instilling an innate fear within him. Along with Nana Shimura and All Might, they tried to stop All For One, but he proved to be too powerful. Nana sacrificed her life so that Toshinori Yagi could escape, entrusting his safety to Gran Torino. After that, Gran Torino continued training Toshinori. As he still did not see Toshinori ready to face All For One, he recommended that, once he graduated from the U.A., he should travel to the United States, partly to gain experience as a hero, and partly to distance him from All For One and his agents, who were all over Japan. Toshinori took his advice.Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:Former U.A. High School Teacher Category:Teacher